


Favourite Hero

by DaughterOfMurder



Series: coldflashweek2016 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashweek2016, M/M, Meta!Len, but really len is just trying to impress his fav, cisco is Displeased (tm), coldflash - Freeform, crime fighting duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfMurder/pseuds/DaughterOfMurder
Summary: Len, AKA Captain Cold, has cool ass ice powers and helps The Flash take down the newest meta because he wants to impress his favourite superhero. Featuring a fed up Cisco just trying to go about his day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Newest piece for coldflashweek2016, today's prompt is 'meta Len' 
> 
> Feel free to look at my tumblr at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/daughterofmurder
> 
> Took me a little longer to get this up because my families car broke down on the way back from dinner but anyway I managed to get a longer piece out than the last so enjoy! :)

Len had perched himself on an apartment building rooftop, around 10 or so storeys high with a good view of the chaos erupting below him on a back street of Central City.  
The worshipped scarlet speedster zipped around another amateur meta that thought trying to take on the Flash was a good idea when he could barely control his powers. From here it appeared they had control on gravitational fields, the debris collected around the meta floating and crashing randomly as they assaulted the city’s hero.

Sighing as the Flash got knocked back by a car levitating from behind him Len stood and brushed off his parka, leaning over the ledge he scanned the walls of the building before taking a decisive step forward and plummeting. A cascade of smooth, sparkling ice formed below him guiding Len down toward his favourite speedster in curves and dips towards the ground, he managed to keep his balance through slightly bent legs and a lot of experience (after many cold bruises mind you).

“Need a hand Scarlet?” Cold turned, eyes glazing over as his irises seem to break and seep onto the rest of his eyeball, Barry still never adjusted to seeing the pale, piercing cerulean only broken by his dark pupils.

“Only if you can keep up Cold” Flash returned to zipping towards his newest challenge only to tumble right over them as he lost grip on the ground, the other meta gradually getting better grip on their powers.

Cold lazily raised a hand, watching as the swirls of growing ice curled around the meta’s legs and up to their hips, planting them in place firmly. He chuckled as they struggled to move, now too concerned with their own ordeal to notice the Flash rising behind them before ‘gently’ knocking the new meta out.

“I need to take them in so could you…” Barry gestured vaguely around at the ice which was holding the lower half of the meta in place whilst their spine and other limbs drooped back in a very uncomfortable position that would likely need physio if not relieved right now.

“Not a problem” Len’s fingers twitched forward from his sides and the block before him started shrinking as curls of water vapour released from it, it reminded Barry of the dry ice experiments they would do in high school.

Flash moved forward to hold the newest annoyance under the arms as the ice retreated and they tilted towards the concrete. Soon the ground appeared just as it had before, dark tarmac with chewing gum littered across it and not a sign of Len’s presence left.  
Barry threw the unconscious body over his shoulder and glanced back to Cold and with quick thanks and then darted off to store the new meta in the pipeline for Cisco to talk to and name.

Barry had been fixing up a few things afterwards back at STAR Labs, his suit still on with just his cowl down as he typed at super-speed simply because he can and it annoyed Cisco.   
A shiver ran up Barry’s spine, his fingers resting on the keyboard as the chill crawls over his shoulder, down his right arm and up along his jaw. The familiar presence wandered into the room dropping snowflakes on the floor and watching them fall from his hand softly, fascinated by the beauty like he didn’t do the exact same thing when he was alone just to stare at the formations.

“What can I do for you Cold?” Barry asked spinning around in his chair to face the other meta who was currently making a glorious mess of the cortex (Cisco will be displeased when he returns from his coffee run).

“Just wanted to come see my favourite hero is all” Len kept advancing until he stood between Barry’s legs looming above him with a slight smirk.

“So, you do like me better than the Green Arrow? I’ll have to go tell him” Barry grinned running a hand through his hair, mussing it up more so than it already was meaning it now looked like he had just rolled out of bed halfway through a Sunday morning in the middle of summer.

“Oh, I don’t know he is definitely a close second, seriously have you seen his arms?”

“Yeah but can Green Arrow do this?” Barry pulled Len onto his lap before he knew what was happening, but he didn’t dare make a move to resist when he felt soft lips press against his.

Cold moaned into Barry’s mouth, one hand tangled in hair with the other grabbing the desk behind the speedster. Frost crawled across the smooth surface when Barry started moving up into Len and pushing his parka off, trailing a hand up under his shirt. 

“Okay Scarlet I’m starting to see your point but could you maybe explain it a little more?” Len smirked against Barry’s mouth gasping when his powers came into play unexpectedly, Cold suddenly pinned into the desk, glass digging into the small of his back and his shirt suddenly gone with Barry trailing intense kissed down his chest.

“Really? In the cortex guys?” Cisco wandered into the room with a tray of coffees and simply sighed at the scene before him.

“Hey Cisco” Barry muttered against Len’s chest, who was grinning like he was showing off a medal.

“Could you clean this up, aw look you froze my keyboard. That was my favourite keyboard, and you froze it god damn it man,” Cisco circled the desk appalled at the damage, “And please stop making out in the cortex, or any other place people come through, can’t you just find a broom closet like normal people?”  
Len removed the damage he had caused quickly but refroze a computer mouse before he shuffled out into the hallway with Barry at his heels.


End file.
